


上路

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, cat sex?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Cassidy和猫在后座，但开车的人是……AU， Eccarius和Hoover没死、上帝是第二季的上帝、Cassidy没有见过Jesse和Tulip，这样的AU。





	上路

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是LOFTER上Ophe(l)is可爱的变猫梗（请看这里→http://noone860.lofter.com/post/1eb391aa_ef2d1d28）

道路转弯处的榆树底下，有个想要搭便车的人。  
他嘴角叼着香烟，脸被墨镜遮住了一半，一只手举着一把张开的黑色大伞，将自己遮在伞投下的影子里，另一只手里攥着一个布袋子，肩上斜挎着一只锅。是淡黄底色上绘有粉色花卉的珐琅炖锅，锅盖盖着，一条宽布带两端系住炖锅的两耳，挎在搭车人肩上。他晃晃悠悠地站着，抽着香烟，冲着大路伸出胳膊，竖起拇指。  
司机减速，把车在路边停下。后座的门打开，随着停住的车身微微晃动一下。  
搭车人眯了眯眼睛，从窗口望向驾驶座。“哇哦！”他用胳膊压住伞柄，把香烟从嘴里取出来，在讲话的时候喷出烟来，“打扮得不错！”  
斑点狗模样的司机转过脸来，望向他。中央后视镜的两侧，各安装有一块细长条状的LED屏幕。右侧的LED屏幕上显示出一行文字：“多谢夸奖。”  
搭车人掐灭烟头，收起伞，钻进后座，拉上车门。  
汽车再次启动。  
后座里还有另一个人，裹在一件看起来柔软、温暖的彩色条纹毛衣里，依在座椅里。  
“你好！”搭车人向他打招呼，把收起来的雨伞靠着车门放下，“我是卡西迪。”  
“我是胡弗。”穿彩色毛衣的人说，指了指前面中央后视镜右侧的LED屏幕，提醒卡西迪去看。  
“哦。”  
LED屏幕上显示：“你要去哪儿？”  
“哪儿都行。”卡西迪把手里攥的布袋放在地上，“只要不是这儿。任何地方，哪儿都好。”  
“好的。”LED屏幕上显示，闪烁一下，“任何地方。”  
卡西迪又转向胡弗。“你们是一起的，还是……”  
“不，我和你一样，搭车。”胡弗说。  
“你这是要去哪儿？”卡西迪把挂在肩上的珐琅炖锅卸下来，放在大腿上，一只手抓着锅的一只耳，稳住它。  
“我……我不知道。我在找人。”  
“找人？”  
“找人。”  
“但是，你不知道你要去哪儿？！”  
“是的，不知道。因为我不知道要找的人在哪儿。”  
“那我们的司机这是要开到哪里？”  
“不知道。开到他想去的地方，大概是这样。”  
“你什么都不知道就坐在车里，然后……”  
“我看情况。”  
“没准儿刚好撞上你要找的人，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“没准儿会走运，是吧。”  
“是的。”  
“你要找什么人？”  
胡弗从牛仔裤后面的口袋里掏出一张照片，举到卡西迪眼前。“你见过他吗？”  
照片上是个年轻人，如果不是无法聚焦的眼睛和明显患有某种疾病才会展现的神态，他应该算是长得英俊。卡西迪挠了挠鼻子。“没见过。”  
“他是救世主。”胡弗不安地说。  
珐琅炖锅里传出抓挠声。“等一下。”卡西迪说，打开炖锅的锅盖。从锅里探出两个灵活的猫耳朵，一只黑色的猫脑袋，一对蜜色的猫眼。猫用鼻尖蹭了蹭卡西迪握着锅耳的手指背面。  
“猫？”胡弗说。  
“这是埃卡瑞斯。”卡西迪把猫从锅里抱出来，“那是胡弗。”他对猫说。  
“你把猫放在锅里？”  
“不是配套锅盖，盖不严。”卡西迪解释，“这个锅盖有气孔，而且还摔裂了一角。”他举起锅盖给胡弗看上面摔出来的一快扇形缺口。胡弗看到锅里铺着绣花小垫子，还有塑料袋装的小包猫粮。  
“你可以撕开袋子吃。”卡西迪在和猫说话，“如果饿了就自己撕开袋子吃。”卡西迪用食指点点猫的爪子，猫抬起爪子踩住他的食指。“好吧，好吧。”卡西迪把手指从猫爪子底下抽出来，从锅里取出一小袋猫粮，打开塑料袋，倒了一些猫粮在手心里。猫低头从他的的手心里吃。  
卡西迪自己也摸出一粒猫粮，送进嘴里，用牙咬开，嚼了嚼。“说实话，味道也不差。”他拎起装猫粮的袋子，递向胡弗。  
“谢谢，我还是不要了。”  
“味道不错。”  
“不了。”  
卡西迪收回袋子放在腿上，又从里面捏出几粒猫粮，仰头扔进嘴里，大声咀嚼。“不知道配酒味道怎么样？”  
“我也不知道。”胡弗诚恳地说。  
“下次该试试，在喝酒的时候吃。”卡西迪说。猫吃完了他手心里的猫粮，抬起头，舔着嘴唇。卡西迪从袋子里摸出一个装水的塑料瓶，往手心里倒了些水。等猫喝完，他开始爱抚猫的后背，从后脑勺摸到尾巴一举两得地把手心里沾着的水擦在猫的毛皮上。卡西迪扭头告诉胡弗：“他是个超级坏蛋。”  
“什么？”胡弗问。  
“超级坏蛋。”  
“他？”  
“是。”  
“你的猫？”  
“嗯。”卡西迪低头看着猫，“超级坏蛋。”  
猫咬了他的手指头。不是真咬，是猫玩闹时的咬法儿，把他的指关节困在自己牙齿之间，没有咬出血来，连牙印都没有留。  
“如果这是在一部漫画里，那种有英雄人物和海量打斗的漫画里，你肯定是个大反派。”卡西迪搓了搓猫，“对不对？”  
猫没有出声。  
“而我，是个烂人。”卡西迪说，他又转向胡弗，“你觉得你是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“如果世界是一部漫画，你是其中的一个角色，你觉得你会是哪种角色？”  
“哪种角色？”胡弗思考。车窗外，已经是夜晚，黑暗背景中的房子露出半张苍白的脸，霓虹灯闪烁着。“普通人。”胡弗回答。如果世界是一部漫画，他确信自己在其中只会是一个不起眼的小人物，站在背景里，面目不清。最多给重要角色打打下手，露出半张脸，只说一句话。  
“那样很好。”卡西迪点点头。  
“我在寻找救世主。”胡弗说。  
“救世主？”  
“是的。”  
“什么救世主？”  
“刚才给你看的照片，那就是他，救世主。”  
“等一下，他是救世主？你说找人……是找救世主？找救世主就像找失踪的猫狗那样找？拿着照片四处询问？”  
“是的。”  
“照片上的斜眼是救世主？”  
“是的。”  
“哦，好吧。他……挺像救世主的。”  
“他跑了。”胡弗说。  
“救世主……跑了？”  
“丢了。”  
“救世主……丢了？”  
“斯塔尔先生把卡斯特体内的圣乐放进救世主身体后卡斯特夺过枪来打伤了斯塔尔先生，在一片混战中，救世主走出去。就丢了。”  
“你们就这么弄丢了救世主？”  
“嗯。”  
“圣乐是什么？”  
“一种能力。拥有这种能力的人类似于……花衣魔笛手。你知道花衣魔笛手吧？”  
“带着老鼠演杂耍的人？”  
“不是。是吹着笛子带走全城小孩的人。拥有圣乐，就能变成花衣魔笛手，只要唱歌或者演奏乐器就可以让所有人听命于自己。”胡弗顿了一下，“可是，憨宝嘟不会唱歌，他只会跳舞。我是唱歌、演奏的那个，他只跳舞。”  
“憨宝嘟？”  
“就是救世主。救世主名字叫憨宝嘟。”  
卡西迪靠进后座里。“说实话，我完完全全不知道你在讲什么。”  
“斯塔尔先生命令我找到救世主并带回基地。当然，我是开着车出发的。早晨，我买了一杯咖啡，在车里，打翻了，我想用纸巾擦，可是没有纸巾，完全没有纸巾，一张也没有了。幸好旁边有家便利店，我就去便利店买。结帐的时候才发现我的钱包忘在车里，所以我又从便利店出来，想从车里拿出钱包买下纸巾擦掉泼出来的咖啡。这时候，一架直升机从天上掉下来，正好砸在我的车上。”  
卡西迪怜悯地看着他。“你可太不幸了。”  
“其实还算走运。直升机掉下来的时候我刚从便利店出去。如果我当时已经走到了车边，或者正在取钱包，我就……”  
车停了。  
中央后视镜右侧的LED屏幕上，闪出一行字：“我们去听爵士乐。”

狗男司机、彩色毛衣、抱猫的人，他们三个依次从霓虹灯闪耀的前门走进脱衣舞俱乐部。  
狗男一言不发，轻车熟路地找到三个空位置，安顿他们三个人坐下。他似乎知道这世界上所有事物的位置。卡西迪把猫放在桌子上，要了酒。胡弗也要了一杯。狗男摇头拒绝了。猫没有乱走，在卡西迪旁边的桌面上姿态优雅地坐下来，尾巴尖搭在前爪上。等酒上来，他看着卡西迪从口袋里摸出一袋猫粮。  
卡西迪达成了猫粮配酒的壮举。  
他听着音乐，沉默地喝着，时不时摸一把猫。  
“好。”猫突然开口。  
惊得胡弗差点从椅子上掉下去。“你的猫会说话？！”  
“当然。”卡西迪说。  
“很有品位。”猫望向狗男，“我是说音乐。”  
狗男点点头，抬起手，竖起一根手指，放在狗嘴前面。  
“什么？”胡弗问。  
猫为他解释：“安静听歌。”  
他们都安静下来，听着。胡弗不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，音乐像泥浆一样渗进他的梦里。他抬起脚来，靴子上沾着泥浆，再次抬起脚来，泥浆滴下。灰色的雪花从天上落下来，他抬起头来望向天空，一片雪花落在他的脸上，发出令他想到玻璃碎末的即脆又细的声响，他抬起手，碰了一下雪花落在脸上的位置。手套的手指上沾满了灰色粉末。又一片灰色雪花落在他的手套上，触及布料时就变成灰色的粉末飘散开来。  
末世，胡弗心想。灰色的雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落，在他脚边一寸一寸堆积起来。他一点也不觉得害怕，正好相反，想到这种灰色会将他和整个世界埋没，他感到从未有过的平静。  
胡弗醒过来，狗男的一只手正放在他肩膀上。该醒了，该走了，该上车了。  
他们从脱衣舞俱乐部走出去，狗男去发动汽车，胡弗甩甩脑袋，跺跺脚，大口呼吸，让自己清醒一些。夜里的空气带有酒、廉价香水和尿的味道，还有一种渗入体内的凉意。胡弗裹紧毛衣。在停车场里，有两只猫在车间打闹，其中一只是黑猫，看起来像是卡西迪那只。不过，在胡弗看来，所有黑猫都长得一个样。  
这时候，他才突然想起来，卡西迪不见了。他醒来以后还没见过卡西迪。  
“卡西迪！”他叫了一声，“卡西迪！”  
没有回应。  
胡弗走到车边，俯身透过车窗问狗男司机。“你知道卡西迪去哪儿了吗？”  
司机抬起手，指向胡弗背后。胡弗转身，就看到卡西迪抱着他的猫从停车场的一辆车后面走过来。  
“你去哪儿了？”胡弗问。  
“哪儿也没去。”卡西迪咧嘴笑着。  
他们钻进后座，拉上车门。  
LED屏幕闪烁：“坐好。”  
车开起来。

“等一下，”卡西迪开口，皱着眉头抬眼看LED屏幕，“你怎么让上面出现文字的？”  
“我让文字出现在上面。”LED屏幕闪烁，“上面就出现文字。”  
“我是问怎么控制的？”  
“我控制。”LED屏幕上显示。司机在狗服装里，在狗面具后面，眼睛看着路面，双手握着方向盘。  
“但是……你是怎么做到的？具体怎么做？用电线还是什么？我没有看见你按按钮，也没有看见你发出声音。”  
胡弗才意识到，这确实是个问题。自从他搭上这辆车，司机从来没有说过话，只通过LED屏幕与他们沟通。他以为司机是个哑巴，只得如此沟通。但如果屏幕上出现的文字是通过敲击键盘输入的，他们就应该能够看到司机敲键盘，至少能看到他动动手指。  
他没见过司机敲键盘，也不记得见过司机用手机。  
“我能做到。”屏幕上出现这样的话。  
胡弗注意看了，司机连手指都没有动过，他的双手一直握着方向盘。眼睛望着前方的路。那么，只可能是……  
“脑波。”胡弗说，“我听说过这种技术，戴上特殊的帽子就可以让大脑直接操纵仪器或者写出句子。这是前沿科技。”  
“某种……心灵感应？”卡西迪琢磨着，“就像X战警里的凤凰女？或者……绝地武士？！”  
胡弗觉得没法跟他解释。“就算是吧。”  
“酷啊！”卡西迪印象深刻，过了一会儿，他又提问了，“你是谁？”  
“我是我。”LED屏幕回答。  
“我知道你是你……你很神秘，你知道吧？”  
“我知道。”LED屏幕闪烁一下，“我知道你们觉得我很神秘。”再次闪烁一下，“但我不神秘。”  
“你有名字吗？你叫什么名字？”  
“你们可以叫我司机。”司机在屏幕上回答。  
“好吧，既然你喜欢用这个假名。没关系。”卡西迪摊手，“我也不喜欢用我的全名。”  
“你的全名是什么？”猫抬起脑袋来。  
“你会嘲笑我。”  
“我不会。”  
“你会。”  
“你不可能永远不告诉我你的全名。”  
胡弗仍然觉得猫说人话有点怪异。

过了午夜，车仍在路上行驶。  
胡弗和卡西迪已经在后座上睡着了。胡弗的头靠着卡西迪的肩膀，卡西迪的头仰着，靠着椅背，他的嘴张着，均匀地打着鼾。珐琅炖锅现在挤在卡西迪和胡弗之间，猫在锅里。  
司机握着方向盘，望着前面被车灯照亮的路。  
猫从锅里爬出来，钻过座椅间的缝隙，跳到副驾驶座上，坐下来，看了看车窗外，又看了看司机，开始低头舔毛。  
等到他觉得舔毛时间够长了，才抬起脑袋，问：“你是谁？”  
“我是我，我是司机。”LED屏幕回答，“我回答过了。”  
“你看起来像是穿着哗众取宠戏服的连环杀手。”  
“我不是。”  
“连环杀手都说自己不是连环杀手。”  
“就像你那样撒谎？”  
猫的身体绷紧了，他冲着司机哈气。  
“穿着哗众取宠戏服的连环杀手？”LED屏幕闪动，“你这样怀疑，想必是出于自身经验。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我知道。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是司机。”  
“你是什么？”  
“我是我。”  
猫不出声了，看着窗外。过了一会儿，他说：“你打算伤害他们？”  
“没有这种打算。”屏幕一闪，“我不会伤害他们。”  
猫转过脑袋看着司机。“不会杀害他们？”  
“我不会杀害他们。”  
司机转过脸来，看着猫。  
“如果你伤害卡西迪，我就杀了你。”猫呲着牙威胁。  
祂本可以说“你杀不了我。你现在和一只普通小猫没有区别，谁也伤害不了，谁也保护不了。”但祂没有说，而是让LED屏幕显示：“我听到了。”  
猫放松下来，再次望向窗外。又过了一会儿，他问：“你要去哪儿？”  
“随便什么地方。”LED屏幕一闪，“哪里也不去。”屏幕又一闪，“任何地方。”一闪，“就去这里，现在。”  
猫饶有兴趣地看看LED屏幕，又看看司机。“好的。”  
他舔了一会儿毛，在副驾驶座卧下了。  
汽车沿着大路不断行驶，随便哪条路，任何一条路。将前灯照得白亮的路面碾在轮下，树木的垂下的枝条和若隐若现的灯火向车后方流去，而黑夜如斗篷罩在车上，被带起来的风吹拂，发出呼啦啦的声响。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 砸扁Hoover汽车的直升机是Tulip轰下来的，合伙抢银行时Featherstone耍诈卷走了所有“收获”，所以Tulip在追Featherstone。


End file.
